Hello
by Baka Aden
Summary: Après le départ de Derek, Stiles ne sait plus comment faire face, ni comment lui dire au revoir. A part si ils en décident autrement.
1. Hello

Bonjour ou bonsoir ou Hello,

En écoutant un peu partout "Hello" d'Adèle, j'ai choisi de reprendre ces paroles pour écrire cette histoire qui se situe après la fin de la saison 4.  
Je ne sais pas ce que vous en penserez, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez.

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Disclamer : Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis et ainsi que "Hello" appartenant à Adèle.

Playlist : Bon je crois que c'est évident mais j'ai eu un coup de cœur pour la cover masculine de Leroy Sanchez.

* * *

 **Hello**

C'était peut-être la dernière fois. La dernière chance de tout dire. De pouvoir passer à autre chose, de songer au réel. Combien de fois avait-il joué à ce petit jeu ? Retourner dans le feu pour mieux se brûler. D'espérer que tout irait mieux, et de sentir la vérité sécher sur ses lèvres. Ce goût fade dans sa bouche. Les mots qui tournaient en rond jusqu'à finir par s'évaporer. Il y avait mille et une façons de le faire, de le lui dire… mais cela en valait-il la peine désormais ? Les aiguilles de sa montre continuaient de cliqueter, et le temps n'avait de cesse de s'écouler. Alors il était préférable de lâcher prise. Refermant ses paupières pour ainsi laisser les souvenirs s'effacer comme les traits aux crayons de papier qui disparaissent au fur et mesure de l'usure.

Stiles regardait son téléphone. Il devait sans doute se faire une raison.

Derek était parti, il ne reviendrait plus ici. Il avait Cora, alors plus rien ne le retenait en ville. Il avait rejoint sa sœur au Mexique. C'était justifié puisqu'elle représentait la dernière famille qu'il lui restait.

Quant à Stiles, le départ du loup-garou n'aurait pas dû le mettre dans cet état. Il était avec sa Malia. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à l'oublier ? Pourquoi avait-il si mal ? Cela faisait déjà un mois. Un mois de silence. Aucune nouvelle de Derek depuis son foutu départ après l'énième trahison de Peter. Tout le monde semblait ne pas être affecté par ce changement. Sauf Scott qui évitait le sujet. Alors qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui ?

L'hyperactif attrapa son portable, composa le numéro de l'absent et le plaqua contre son oreille. Combien de fois avait-il tenté de l'appeler de la même manière ? Pour lui dire quoi ?

Il entendit le téléphone bipé comme à son habitude, il tomba sur le répondeur. Stiles aurait pu attendre encore un instant pour le fameux « bip », mais il renonça encore. Il raccrocha. C'était tout bonnement impossible de laisser un message vocal sur son répondeur. Et puis que pouvait-il bien lui dire à ce grincheux ?

Ses lèvres se pincèrent jusqu'à former une fine ligne. Le garçon rageait intérieurement de ne pas être capable d'exprimer ses sentiments. Il renifla et passa sa main sur son visage. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Le portable toujours éteint, il le remit à nouveau contre son oreille.

\- Allo, c'est moi, murmura-t-il la voix décousue. Je me demandais si après toutes ces journées, tu voudrais qu'on se voie. Pour faire un bilan.

Il fit une pause après s'être pincé l'arête du nez.

\- On dit que le temps guérit toutes les blessures, mais je ne m'en suis pas remis. Peux-tu m'entendre ? demanda-t-il dans le vide. Je suis toujours à Beacon Hills rêvant de qui nous étions. Lorsque nous étions plus jeunes et libres. J'ai oublié comment c'était avant que les morts tombent à nos pieds, soupira Stiles. Il y a tellement de différences entre nous, et un million de kilomètres.

Son cœur se resserra. Une larme ruissela sur sa joue.

\- J'ai dû appeler un millier de fois pour te dire que je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai fait. Mais quand je t'appelle tu ne sembles jamais être là… Au mois je peux dire que j'ai essayé de te dire que je suis désolé, de t'avoir laissé partir.

Sa voix se brisa soudain sous le poids des émotions.

\- Mais ça n'a pas d'importance… clairement ça ne te déchire plus le cœur, souffla le jeune homme le regard embrumé par ses larmes incessantes.

Sa main tremblante se crispa contre le téléphone. Il poussa un cri de rage. Il se foutait bien que quelqu'un l'entende dans le quartier ou ailleurs. Il balança son portable contre un mur de sa chambre avec fureur. L'appareil explosa en morceaux comme son cœur. Puis il ne put contenir ses sanglots davantage. Il avait besoin d'évacuer tous ses remords. Ses jambes l'abandonnèrent et il s'écroula à genoux sur le sol. Ses poings frappèrent le parquet. Peut-être qu'un jour il arriverait à encaisser. Il aurait voulu y croire.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, loin de Beacon Hills dans une petite ville du Mexique, Derek examina son portable. Il affichait le numéro de Stiles. L'hyperactif avait encore tenté de l'appeler, mais une fois de plus il ne lui avait pas répondu. Il n'était qu'un loup solitaire qui était incapable de formuler dans une phrase ses sentiments. Il avait quitté Beacon Hills pour s'éloigner de tous ses souvenirs douloureux. Oublier les erreurs du passé. L'incendie, Peter, Kate, Paige, la meute d'alpha, Jennifer, la mort d'Érica, la mort de Boyd, l'erreur de la morsure de Jackson, ainsi que le piètre alpha qu'il était. Malgré tout cela, Stiles continuait à l'appeler. Cet humain insupportable dont il avait la totale confiance. Celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie, qui ne lui avait pas tourné le dos. Le même qui le considérait comme son roi sur son échiquier pour une raison qui lui échappait encore. L'unique personne qu'il s'était refusé de tuer lorsqu'il était possédé par le Nogitsune. Au fond, il tenait à l'humain. Mais il était préférable de s'éloigner de lui pour ne pas le faire souffrir.

Cependant, Derek mourait d'envie de lui répondre. Alors il composa le numéro de Stiles à toute vitesse. Malheureusement, personne ne décrocha de l'autre côté. Ni de sonnerie, ni de messagerie. Rien.

C'était compréhensible que Stiles ne veuille plus de ses appels, vu le nombre de fois où il n'avait pas décroché. Le loup-garou avança devant sa fenêtre. L'écran du portable éteint, il colla l'appareil contre son oreille.

\- Bonjour, comment vas-tu ? Demanda Derek d'une voix rauque. C'est tellement typique de ma part de parler de moi, mais je suis désolé.

Sa mâchoire se crispa.

\- J'espère que tu vas bien. As-tu réussi à t'enfuir de cette ville où il ne se passait jamais rien ?

Question tellement ironique. Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre.

\- Ce n'est pas un secret qu'ils nous restait à tous les deux peu temps… Tu as dû m'appeler un millier de fois, et j'en suis désolé, désolé pour tout ce que j'ai fait. Mais quand tu m'appelles je ne semble jamais là.

Dos contre un mur, il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Au moins je peux dire que j'ai essayé de te dire que je suis désolé, d'avoir brisé notre amitié… ou ton cœur.

Il retint sa respiration. Sa gorge se noua.

\- Mais ça n'a plus d'importance, clairement ça ne te déchire plus du tout désormais…

La main morne, il abaissa son téléphone au sol à coté de ses hanches. Le regard vide, il fixa le mur en face de lui en attendant que le temps passe. Il avait laissé passer la chance de tout lui dire. Mais maintenant il était trop tard.

Stiles ne connaîtrait jamais l'existence de l'appel de Derek. Car ce soir-là, il avait brisé son portable contre ce mur.

Leur cœur en éclat de verre, ils n'auront plus aucun moyen de recoller les morceaux.

* * *

J'ai tellement aimé cette chanson, qu'il fallait absolument que j'écrive dessus.  
Ce n'est pas très joyeux, mais j'espère que cela vous a plus quand même.


	2. Thinking of you

Salut à toutes et à tous,

J'aimerais vous prévenir sur quelques points avant de continuer votre lecture. Ce chapitre ne sera pas le dernier de cette histoire. Si vous ne souhaitez pas un happy-end pour cette fic, alors je ne vous conseille pas de continuer à lire la suite. Le premier chapitre peut-être perçu comme étant la bad-end, or si vous voulez lire une fin moins triste la suite est pour vous.

Je tiens à remercier Hauyne, calliope83, Vachounette, Orange Sanguine et samsi pour vos messages qui me vont droit au cœur. Merci.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Disclamer : Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.

* * *

 **Thinking of you**

Le visage pâli par le manque, les yeux rougis par le sang et les larmes, Stiles avait l'air abonné absent. Son corps lâche s'était effondré sur son lit aux draps glaçants. Tout ce qu'il avait perdu semblait avoir brûlé dans les flammes, la douleur le consumait. Il était brisé avec un cœur pétrifié par le givre, quelle chance pour qu'il y survive ?

Dans le noir, il aurait voulu vivre dans un rêve où les couleurs étincèleraient et brilleraient de mille feux. Pour que les lumières l'aveuglent des images subsistant de l'absent. Il voulait juste un rêve pour pouvoir lâcher prise. Il en avait tellement besoin. Mais comment dormir s'il ne rêvait plus ? Quand tout se révélait n'être qu'un terrible mensonge. Où le fait même de vivre devenait presque inutile…

Au milieu de la nuit, il entendit sa fenêtre s'ouvrir, laissant passer les rayons lumineux de la lune et l'air frais de la nuit se glissèrent dans la pièce. Il n'osa pas bouger. Un individu venait d'entrer par effraction dans sa chambre.

Comme une avalanche, ses souvenirs l'ensevelirent. Il se rappela de toutes les fois où Derek s'était faufilé de la même façon. Les souvenirs de leurs fausses engueulades le transpercèrent, et il se figea. Son cœur saccagé se raidit brusquement. Avait-il le droit d'espérer le revoir un jour ou bien même juste une nuit ? Oser croire que tout cela pourrait être réel, ou simplement un rêve ? Il s'en fichait éperdument. Il voulait, non il avait le besoin viscéral de sentir les yeux verts du loup-garou se poser sur lui. D'entendre à nouveau le son suave de sa voix. Sentir son souffle torride sur sa peau. Rapprocher son corps plus près du sien pour enregistrer le moindre contact. C'était plus fort que lui, il n'arrêtait de penser à Derek.

Alors sa déception fut cuisante lorsqu'il comprit que la personne s'introduisant sous ses draps n'était autre que Malia.

Continuerait-il à faire semblant encore ce soir ?

Les comparaisons étaient faciles à faire. Malia et Derek n'avaient rien avoir. Lorsque l'on s'attendait à goûter à la perfection comme un fruit défendu tombant de son arbre, telle une pomme mûre qui ne réclamait que le péché, il était compliqué de se replonger dans la réalité. Pouvait-il faire machine arrière ? Il tenta de se persuader d'aller de l'avant. Mais pour aller où ? Confus, il ne savait plus quel choix il était censé faire.

Il désirait Derek plus que tout. Cependant, ce soir il n'était pas là. Sa main s'agrippa plus ferment à son oreiller avec frustration. Il avait besoin de réchauffer son cœur qui commençait à s'essouffler. Il referma ses paupières pour cacher sa peine. Oui, ce soir il serait aussi égoïste que le loup-garou. Il persisterait à rester dans les bras de Malia, parce que quand il était avec elle… Il pensait à lui.

Stiles se demanda ce que ferait Derek s'il était seul avec lui ? Que lui ferait Derek s'il passait la nuit ensemble ? Oh, l'hyperactif souhaiterait tellement pouvoir encore se noyer dans ses yeux si verts. Tout comme un été indien au milieu de l'hiver, il aurait aimé s'extasier devant lui. Comment pourrait-il avoir mieux, quand il avait déjà connu le meilleur ?

Malia l'embrassa mais ce fut le goût intense de la bouche de Derek qu'il imagina sur la sienne. Elle l'attira vers elle, or Stiles était dégoûté par lui-même. Tout simplement parce que quand il était avec elle, il pensait à lui. Ses muscles se contractèrent. Et oui il regrettait tout, chaque baiser, chaque geste. Les remords le submergèrent à nouveau. Comment avait-il pu le laisser partir ? Il aurait dû tenter sa chance. Et maintenant… Maintenant il était en compagnie d'une autre. Il se laissait être touché par des mains qu'il ne convoitait pas et il se brûlait un peu plus les ailes. Elle devrait peut-être savoir, être au courant qu'elle ne représentait qu'une distraction face aux souvenirs qu'il avait pour le loup-garou. Il s'en voulait de ressentir de tels tourments pour un type qu'il ne reverrait sans doute jamais. Mais le fils du shérif n'était pas très doué dans le rôle du menteur, surtout en compagnie d'une meute de loups.

Il se répugnait de ne pas pouvoir rendre tout l'amour que Malia lui offrait. Son estomac se noua. La situation le rendait presque malade. Elle ne méritait absolument pas ça.

Malia prit son visage entre ses mains et le regarda d'une façon bizarre.

\- Je te dégoute à ce point, Stiles ? Demanda-t-elle tristement.

Il en resta sans voix. La coyote avait perçu l'odeur qu'il dégageait. Que pouvait-il lui répondre ? Elle n'était pas la cause principale de son malaise. Mais elle ne remplacerait jamais l'ex-alpha. Elle n'était pas la personne pour laquelle il pleurait, ni celle pour qui il était prêt à donner sa vie, ni celle qu'il lui fallait pour survivre. Car même en étant avec Malia, il sentait toujours ce vide se creusait dans sa poitrine…

\- Je peux tout t'expliquer, Malia…

\- Tu l'aimes ? Le coupa-t-elle.

Les yeux noisette de Stiles s'écarquillèrent instantanément. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis détourna le regard. La honte ne fit que le blesser davantage.

\- Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles, marmonna-t-il mal à l'aise.

\- Ne fais pas semblant avec moi. Tu empestes le mensonge.

Il ne souhaitait pas parler de ça avec elle. Et encore moins maintenant.

\- Laisse-moi Malia.

\- Je le sais depuis le soir où nous avons cru qu'il allait mourir… J'ai vu cette étrange alchimie entre vous deux. Vous êtes capable de communiquer rien qu'en échangeant un simple un regard. Vous n'avez pas besoin de mot pour vous comprendre.

\- Arrête ça.

\- Tu ne peux pas nier ce que tu ressens pour lui, Stiles.

L'ambiance dans la pièce devenait de plus en plus insupportable et oppressante pour l'hyperactif. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre ? Pour dire quoi au juste ? Que chaque nuit, il rêvait via ses souvenirs de Derek ? Cet homme qui étourdissait ses sens et qu'il sentait lui échapper. Avouer qu'il luttait pour s'accrocher à un jour de plus chaque matin, alors que son amour se transformait en un tas cendres ? Et que même en souffrant de cette manière, il souhaitait toujours rester à ses côtés. Qu'il mourrait pour être là où se cachait Derek ?

Tout s'écroulait tel un château de cartes. Après le silence et les derniers mots, il se trouva écartelé entre les deux. Telle l'onde lente et folle du chagrin avant que la vague de larmes ne s'abattent sur ses joues. Le mauvais arriva avant le pire. La tempête avant le vent. Il n'avait même pas encore touché le fond des abysses, mais il se plia avant de rompre. Le sang de Stiles bouillonnait de rage à travers ses veines.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Malia ? demanda-t-il en haussant la voix.

\- La vérité, souffla-t-elle.

Il craqua.

\- Je pleure, il ne me voit pas ! Je l'appelle, il ne m'entend pas ! Je l'aime et j'ai besoin de lui ! s'emporta Stiles d'une voix tremblante et les yeux humides.

Le souffle court, il ne put cacher ses pleures plus longtemps. Il aurait voulu tout envoyer valser. Tant pis si Malia le détestait pour lui avoir menti tout ce temps. Peu importe si personne ne comprenait ce qu'il ressentait pour Derek, il n'avait pas de compte à rendre à qui que ce soit.

Cependant ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de nouveau lorsque la coyote le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer. Elle ne lui en voulait pas…

* * *

Loin de là au Mexique, la sonnette carillonna. Derek descendit pour voir qui pouvait bien le déranger à cette heure. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, sa respiration se coupa sèchement. Il resta pétrifié ainsi quelques instants sans pouvoir sortir un mot de sa bouche. Il demeura muet tout comme la personne qui se trouvait plantée sur le palier.

\- Salut Derek.

Qu'est-ce que Stiles fichait ici ?! L'hyperactif affichait un petit sourire timide, tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Le cœur du loup-garou accéléra plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Ils ne décrochèrent pas leur regard l'un de l'autre. Derek n'y croyait tout simplement pas. L'humain était venu pour lui ? Non, il devait se faire des idées. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de parfait. Il y avait de nombreuses choses qu'il regrettait d'avoir faite. Mais il continuait d'apprendre, Derek n'avait jamais voulu faire de mal au fils du shérif. Il regrettait tout et c'était une chose avec laquelle il devrait vivre désormais. Toute cette souffrance qu'il avait pu lui infliger, il aimerait pouvoir lui en débarrassant entièrement. Être celui qui sèche ses larmes, mais il avait préféré fuir Beacon Hills à la place.

Pourtant, c'était si bon de le revoir.

\- Salut Stiles, répondit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Tu me manquais, avoua l'hyperactif.

Le cœur Derek rata un battement. Alors il s'empressa de faire rentrer le garçon chez lui.

\- Tu es parti sans me dire au revoir, poursuivit le meilleur ami de Scott en se dirigeant vers le salon.

Le corps tout entier de l'ex-alpha se crispa. Il fit volte-face vers Stiles qui le fixait. L'hyperactif était finalement bien venu pour lui. L'espoir se lisait de nouveau dans les yeux du loup-garou.

\- Je voulais te dire quelque chose avant de partir, je veux seulement que tu saches que…, hésita Derek en baissant la tête pour éviter de voir la prochaine réaction de l'adolescent.

Stiles debout le jaugea tentant de comprendre les intentions de l'autre homme.

\- Je me suis trouvé une raison de changer celui que j'étais autrefois, une raison de repartir sur de nouvelles bases, continua Derek le ton de plus en plus faible.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se reprenne, et termina par soutenir le regard de l'adolescent. Une flamme intense illumina ses iris, ce qui fit frémir l'échine de Stiles.

\- Et la raison… c'est toi.

Derek se réveilla d'un rêve en sueur, avec un sentiment différent de tout ce qu'il avait déjà pu imaginer. Il se redressa brusquement dans son lit tentant de comprendre la signification de son rêve. Il avait terriblement chaud et son pantalon un peu trop serré lui fit bien comprendre qu'il aurait bien replongé dans ses songes. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées, éclaircir le fil de ses pensées. Derek se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain pour refroidir ses ardeurs. La fraicheur de l'eau sur sa peau nue le calma un tant soit peu. Mais son cœur continuait de battre à toute allure. Il voulait trouver un sens à tout ce trouble qui l'agitait. Il ne comprenait pas la cause de cet état second.

Il laissa ainsi l'eau ruisseler sur son corps, laissant de fines gouttes perler sur la pointe de ses cheveux ébènes. Il essaya de se concentrer pour stopper cet incendie qui brûlait en lui. Sa respiration était forte. Derek referma ses paupières. Cependant, il revoyait les yeux noisette de Stiles. Il n'arrêtait pas de se focaliser constamment sur l'adolescent. Quand soudain il coupa le débit d'eau.

Il était si aveugle.

Ils perdaient simplement du temps. Toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais franchi la frontière qui les séparait. Ils n'étaient uniquement que des amis pour lui. Mais maintenant il réalisa que ça avait été toujours Stiles. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant, tout ce temps, cela avait été toujours ancré en lui. Désormais, il savait pourquoi son cœur n'était pas comblé. C'était Stiles. Plus besoin de chercher. Tous ses désirs enfouis avaient enfin pris vie.

Non, il n'avait jamais menti alors pourquoi commencerait-il ?

Il sortit de la douche précipitamment, s'habilla rapidement. Derek attrapa quelques affaires et les plongea dans sa valise. C'était l'heure de son retour en ville.

Même si leur cœur était en éclat de verre, il y avait toujours un moyen de le refaire fondre à nouveau, dans l'espoir de pouvoir recoller les morceaux. 

* * *

J'espère ne pas faire une grosse bêtise en continuant cette histoire. Si quelque chose vous dérange n'hésitez pas m'en faire part.

Bye Bye.


	3. Enjoy the silence

Bonjour ou bonsoir à toutes et à tous, comme promis voici le nouveau chapitre.

Je voudrais vous remercier de continuer à lire cette histoire.

Vos favs/follows et reviews me touchent énormément, alors merci Hauyne, Vachounette, LiveIsNotAFairyDail, Overside, Yuki, Riordann pour votre soutien à travers vos messages. Et une note spéciale pour Calliope83 qui n'a pas hésité à me proposer son aide pour la correction de cette histoire. Je vous adore !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Enjoy the silence**

Il y avait des choses qu'il tentait de cacher au fond de lui. Stiles essayait de les dissimuler par un masque, un sourire tordu. Parfois il lui arrivait de trébucher et de s'effondrer au sol. Ça faisait mal, pourtant il se relevait sans cesse. Il ne fallait jamais dire jamais. Il se disait que ça n'arrivait qu'aux autres, mais lorsque cela lui tombait dessus tel un déluge, il n'avait plus de moyen de se raccrocher à une bouée de sauvetage. Il aurait souhaité se noyer dans les bras de Derek, pour ne pas le laisser s'éloigner. Mais il ne voyait plus rien, aveuglé par le soleil il continuait d'avancer vers l'horizon sans fin. En criant toujours plus fort, hurlant tout son amour pour qu'il ne le quitte jamais, tel un hymne de guerre. Cependant certaines batailles se montraient inutiles. Il marchait dans l'obscurité sans se retourner jusqu'à s'en faire saigner les pieds, jusqu'à ce que ses larmes sèchent sur sa peau craquelée comme les tranchées. Comme un soldat brisé, il bravait vents et tempêtes pour des sentiments qui le blessaient.

Stiles se trainait dans un désert d'exil, freiné par les sables du temps. Il n'y avait plus aucun moyen de faire demi-tour sous peine de perdre de vue un chemin invisible. Il s'obligeait à croire à des rêves illusoires pour atténuer la cruelle vérité. Il savait parfaitement que c'était mauvais, pourtant quoi qu'il en dise il en redemandait. Il finissait par s'essouffler, mais l'orgueil reprenait le dessus. Pas question de s'avouer vaincu. Non, pas moyen de quitter la partie. Il relançait les dés en croisant les doigts, espérant avoir plus de chance cette fois-ci. Il jouait à faire semblant, il ne reconnaissait même plus son propre reflet dans une flaque d'eau. Il levait les yeux au ciel cherchant sa bonne étoile devant l'immensité de l'Univers. Il abandonna ses souvenirs du passé sur le bas-côté de la route. Ses battements de cœur résonnaient comme le chant des tambours pour annoncer l'heure du renouveau.

Malia avait décidé de quitter la maison pour laisser Stiles tranquille. Elle gardera son secret. Ils resteront sans doute amis désormais. C'était mieux ainsi. Au moins une personne à qui il ne mentirait pas.

Stiles refusait d'attendre une seconde de plus ainsi. Il rêvait seulement de s'envoler pour toucher le ciel du bout des doigts. Il avait beau essayer, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il terminait toujours par retomber droit vers le sol.

Existait-il un ange charitable qui avait lu son histoire ? Tiré au hasard un bout de papier désespéré et terni à la recherche d'un peu de réconfort. Il avait voulu tout dire. Il avait voulu tout faire. Pourtant tout ce désagrégé et rien n'avait changé. Il avait voulu tout sentir. Il avait voulu aimer. Mais tout était de sa faute, il craignait une tragédie. Comment pouvait-il encore tenir sur ses pieds de nouveau ?

La lumière du jour entra et remplaça l'attente d'un voyage inédit vers une destination inconnue menant à nulle part. Était-ce mieux que de se morfondre dans son lit ? Là où il était, et là où rien ne changerait.

De ce fait, Stiles n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Comme tous les matins depuis un mois déjà, l'hyperactif se leva de son lit pour se préparer à aller au lycée. Il se doucha, puis il enfila un t-shirt imprimé et une chemise à carreaux. Il mit sa veste à capuche rouge rapidement. Puis il se dépêcha de prendre ses affaires de cours et il partit sans prendre le temps de manger.

Le shérif n'était pas aveugle. Quelque chose clochée chez son fils depuis près d'un mois. Le comportement de Stiles se dégradait progressivement. Il se refermait de plus en plus sur lui-même, évitant les sujets fâcheux. Son fils avait traversé l'enfer pour en arriver là. Le surnaturel, les monstres de la nuit, les blessures, le sang, les cadavres… La vie de Stiles était loin d'être rose. Mais il avait toujours fait preuve d'un extraordinaire sang-froid, or depuis le départ de Derek, le fils du shérif n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Toutefois, il était difficile pour le père de Stiles de trouver les mots pour le réconforter.

Le trajet ne fut pas long et Stiles se gara hâtivement sur le parking du lycée. Il plaça son sac sur son épaule et fila direction l'établissement pour ne pas être en retard. Il avança d'un pas pressé. Soudain une voix derrière lui l'interpella :

\- Stiles !

L'hyperactif se retourna instinctivement.

\- Salut Scott.

Devant son ami, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de revêtir un nouveau sourire de façade. Il ne voulait pas de pitié venant du véritable alpha. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faiblir alors que son meilleur ami avait besoin de son soutien. Ils avaient déjà assez de soucis, pas la peine d'en rajouter davantage.

\- N'oublie pas, ce soir nous avons une réunion chez moi après les cours, expliqua Scott en lui tapotant l'épaule.

\- T'inquiète mon pote, je serai là.

Le visage de l'alpha rayonnait de joie.

En classe, le temps ne semblait pas s'écouler, et Stiles tomba peu à peu dans l'ennuie. Il n'avait pas envie de voir des gens, pas envie de discuter, ni l'envie de manger et encore moins celle d'étudier. De plus la fatigue se faisait sentir au fil des heures. Agacé, il finit par se détourner du cours pour la fenêtre. Stiles découvrit un paysage triste et morne. Le ciel était recouvert de nuages grisâtres. De fines gouttelettes perlées sur les vitres et se laissaient glisser avec l'attraction causée par la gravité. La pluie était des larmes identiques et les flaques d'eau formaient des petits océans. Le ciel restait toujours immobile. C'était juste le soleil qui se levait et se couchait. Pourtant aujourd'hui la lumière avait abandonné le ciel comme Derek qui avait quitté la ville. Tandis que la terre restait paralyser, c'était juste à lui se décidait s'il avançait ou pas. À quoi bon être honnête puisqu'il était seul ? Si seulement le bonheur était quelque chose de concret, il pourrait l'attraper à la petite cuillère, ça lui conviendrait amplement. Mais tout ce qui lui importait, c'était d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager ce bonheur. Et cette personne n'était autre que Derek. Cette pensée le tira de sa rêverie.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit enfin, l'hyperactif rangea précipitamment ses affaires dans son sac à dos et sortit de la salle à vive allure. C'était une véritable torture de rester assis durant des heures en ayant qu'un stupide grincheux loup-garou en tête. Sa vie sentimentale était un fiasco total.

Dehors, la pluie n'avait pas cessé, mais en plus elle était accompagnée par un vent violent. Et froid. Stiles enroula ses bras autour de lui. Sur le parking, sa jeep attendait son arrivée. Elle lui fit l'effet d'un refuge, du lieu qui évoquait pour lui une sorte de foyer. Il y resta assis un moment, contemplant le pare-brise avec des yeux vides. Il ne tarda pas néanmoins à avoir assez froid pour devoir brancher le chauffage, et il mit le contact. Le moteur gronda. Il se dirigea chez Scott.

Les réunions de la meute n'étaient plus vraiment un plaisir pour l'hyperactif. Les idées et les débats étaient vite clos. Entourer de ses bêtas, il était plutôt difficile de contredire leur véritable alpha. Stiles ne s'en plaignait pas, pourtant il aurait aimé ne pas être le seul à proposer des plans. Ils étaient tous réunis dans le salon de Scott. Kira, Lydia, Malia ou encore Liam. L'ambiance dans la pièce était quand même tendue. Le fils du shérif n'avait pas adressé la parole à la coyote.

\- Bon demain, vous devrez tous venir pour rechercher des indices sur la nouvelle enquête, intervint Scott.

Tout le monde hocha la tête pour confirmer, sauf Liam qui semblait gêner.

\- Euh… Scott je suis désolé mais demain soir on a un match amical et je dois y participer, se défendit le plus jeune.

Les yeux de Stiles s'assombrirent. Ce soir il était particulièrement énervé, et le comportement d'enfant gâté de Liam n'arrangeait rien.

\- Parce qu'un match de Lacrosse est plus important pour toi que la sécurité de Beacon Hills, peut-être ? Demanda Stiles sèchement.

\- Non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, mais avec tout ça je n'ai plus le temps de m'entrainer ou de jouer, développa Liam.

\- Tu fais partie d'une meute alors tu devrais assumer tes responsabilités, répliqua Stiles en haussant la voix.

\- Tu n'es ni mon père, ni mon alpha ! Ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire ! s'énerva-t-il.

\- Respecte un peu plus tes ainés, et tous ce qui se sont sacrifié pour que tu sois toujours serein dans cette ville.

\- Je n'ai rien demandé de tout ça !

\- Et tu crois qu'Allison, Aiden, Érica ou Boyd ont demandé quelque chose quand ils se sont sacrifiés ?! s'écria Stiles.

Ils allaient bientôt passer aux mains s'ils continuaient cette conversation.

\- Calmez-vous ! ordonna Scott. On n'est pas là pour se disputer, OK.

Stiles tourna le dos au gamin et il s'apprêtait à quitter la maison de son ami lorsqu'un chuchotement de Liam parvint à ses oreilles.

\- Moi au moins je ne suis pas comme l'autre qui s'est enfoui de la ville.

Le corps de l'hyperactif se stoppa immédiatement. Il avait peur de comprendre le sens de cette foutue phrase. Est-ce que Liam venait d'insinuer que Derek n'était qu'un lâche ? La mâchoire de Stiles se contracta, puis il se retourna lentement vers le plus petit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? l'interrogea le fils du shérif froidement.

\- Derek est le seul à avoir le droit de se barrer apparemment, pesta Liam.

Malia baissa la tête, tandis que Lydia et Kira restèrent sans voix.

\- Il est parti et tu ne lui as rien dit Stiles ! poursuivit le béta.

La seconde suivante, Liam se fit plaquer contre un mur avec les mains de Stiles accrochaient aux cols de son polo. La vitesse et la violence du mouvement surprirent toute la meute. Personne ne s'attendait à ça. Une lueur de rage luisait dans les yeux du fils du shérif qui tenait toujours fermement le gamin. L'adrénaline le rendait incontrôlable. Ce n'était pas un jeune bêta qui allait lui donner des leçons. Un silence inconfortable changea l'ambiance de la pièce, électrique.

\- Stiles relâche-le, s'inquiéta Scott en déposant doucement sa main sur le bras de son ami pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Sans un mot, l'hyperactif libéra Liam de son emprise. Le jeune bêta avait l'air apeuré par l'humain. La rumeur d'un Stiles plus sombre était bien vraie. Il se recula de quelques pas. Le reste de la meute arborait la même expression que Liam sur leur visage, ils étaient choqués par cette soudaine brutalité venant de l'humain.

Stiles quitta la réunion sur les nerfs et attristé par les reproches de Liam. Ces mots violents avaient brisé son silence et venaient s'écraser dans son petit monde lugubre. Aussi blessant et transperçant qu'une lame de couteau. Personne n'était capable de le comprendre ? Tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu et eu besoin s'échapper entre ses doigts en explosa comme des bulles de champagne. Ses sentiments le rendaient dingue. Les mots insensés étaient vraiment inutiles, ils ne pouvaient que le faire souffrir. Les promesses étaient faites pour être brisées. Les émotions étaient fortes. Les mots fades. Le plaisir restait ainsi que la douleur. Les mots étaient vides de sens et vites oubliés.

Stiles fulminait debout à côté de sa jeep. Il pleuvait de plus en plus fort à présent, et comme il n'avait pas mis sa capuche, ses cheveux dégoulinaient dans son dos. Il s'installa dans sa voiture en tentant de conserver le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait. Ce ne fut pas très réussi. Il avait l'air d'un chaton à demi noyé, et ses chaussures étaient gorgées d'eau. Les yeux fixant le pare-brise, il s'abîma dans ses pensées. Il s'installa plus confortablement dans son siège avant de mettre le contact. Le pied sur l'accélérateur, il roula sans prendre en compte les limitations de vitesse. Il n'en avait plus rien à faire du danger, des risques ou de la douleur physique. Il avait trop mal au cœur pour rester raisonnable. Dehors, la pluie gommait les contours de toutes choses, les réduisant à des taches grises et vertes. Il était conscient qu'il roulait trop vite. La voiture avançait si simplement qu'il ne ressentait pas les effets de la vitesse. Seuls les bâtiments qui défilaient laissaient deviner son allure. Personne ne pouvait le retenir d'aller toujours plus loin sur cette route sans fin.

Pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait identifier, il sentait monter des accents de frustration. Au final, il savait que Liam avait raison. Ses mains moites se contractèrent sur le volant. Il aurait peut-être pu empêcher le départ de Derek. Mais il n'avait rien fait, il était resté paralyser sous l'effroi. Et maintenant tout cela le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Soudain son moteur s'enroua et une épaisse fumée s'échappa du capot, ce qui brouilla sa vision. Stiles finit par se garait sur le bas-côté de la route pour comprendre le problème. Il sortit sous la pluie diluvienne, puis il ouvrit le capot pour inspecter les dégâts. Un nuage grisâtre en sortit, ce qui l'étouffa.

\- Fait chié, jura-t-il.

Son moteur était bousillé comme son cœur. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'emmener sa jeep chez le garagiste. Même cela tombait en miettes.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

Après un long soupire, il se dirigea vers le coffre pour sortir une clé à molette de sa trousse à outils. Mais pourquoi essayait-il de vouloir tout réparer ?

Il regarda de nouveau moteur qui avait l'air foutu. Pas moyen de recoller les morceaux avec du scotch. Même sa fidèle jeep le laissait tomber… Son cœur se resserra. Il se recula de quelques pas pour observer le désastre. Son estomac se noua et une boule gênante se forma dans sa gorge. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour essayer de retenir ses larmes chaudes. Chaleur qui se dissipa sous la fraicheur des gouttes pluie qui inondaient son visage.

Il en avait ras-le-bol de se sentir si impuissant. Il regarda une dernière sa voiture fumante avant de brandir sa clé à molette. Sous la folie du chagrin, il jeta de toutes ses forces l'objet qui se fracassa contre le pare-brise et s'y encastra. Le son du verre brisé résonna comme un écho avec son cœur dépeuplé. Il se laissa aller dans ces excès de violence avec l'envie d'extérioriser son silence.

\- Fait chié ! hurla-t-il à l'obscurité.

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et continua de crier à en prendre la voix. Il était submergé par ses émotions dévorantes. Une pression cinglante appuya sa poitrine. Stiles avait le tournis, tout se mélanger. L'amour, la haine. La peur, la rage. Le chaud, le froid. Les larmes, la pluie. Le rejet, le désir.

Entre les cris et les pleurs, il ne laisserait pas la nuit profitait du silence. Jamais.

* * *

Sur une route déserte, Derek roulait toujours plus vite pour rentrer à Beacon Hills. La nuit était tombée et plus il se rapprochait plus la pluie devenait intense. Il espérait pouvoir réparer ses erreurs passées, même s'il n'attendait pas à être pardonné. C'était compliqué pour lui de parler de ses sentiments le cœur à vif. Ce qui était facile pour Stiles, ne l'était pas pour lui. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas vain de ravaler sa douleur pour aimer ce qui brûlait et rassembler son courage pour revenir. La lumière brillera de nouveau à travers la pluie et le ciel l'entendra lorsqu'il appellerait le nom de Stiles. Son loft redeviendrait son foyer. Mais avant tout cela, il devrait être patient.

Il appuya sur l'accélérateur et le moteur se mit à rugir. Il n'avait plus une seconde à perdre. Il fallait qu'il revoie, reparle, réécoute, ressente, retouche Stiles d'une façon ou d'une autre. Tant pis si l'humain l'ignorait, le repoussait, le détestait ou le haïssait, parce qu'il se fit la promesse de ne plus jamais l'abandonner.

Un homme a dit un jour qu'il n'y avait pas deux vitesses pour aimer. L'amour, le vrai, il vient d'un coup ou il ne vient pas du tout.

Stiles était apparu dans sa vie au moment où il s'y attendait le moins. Lui qui avait peur de la cruauté des Hommes, comme Kate qui avait réduit sa famille en cendres. Il avait réappris à faire confiance aux humains grâce à Stiles. Il n'envisageait pas une seconde de le perdre. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte il était tombé sous son charme. Ils avaient construit un lien invisible entre eux.

Deux cœurs brisés pouvaient se compléter pour n'en former plus qu'un si le désir d'en reconstruire un plus solide en était la raison.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Je vous remercie.


	4. Stay

Bonjour ou bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Ceci est le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Je tiens à vous remercier pour m'avoir soutenu afin de finir cette fiction d'une façon moins triste.

Je croise les doigts en priant pour que cette fin vous plaise.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Stay**

Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas entendu sa voix ? En espérant qu'il allait bien. Si jamais Derek lui demandait à son tour, Stiles lui répondrait sans doute qu'il était seul ce soir sous cette pluie torrentielle. Qu'il était perdu ici en ce moment dans cette rue isolée et que le temps continuer quand même de s'écouler comme les gouttes d'eau ruisselant sur son visage. S'il pouvait n'avoir qu'un souhait, ce serait celui de l'avoir à ses côtés… Derek lui manquait et il avait besoin de lui. Il l'aimait encore plus qu'avant, tant pis si aujourd'hui il n'avait pas vu son visage. Rien ne changera. Personne ne pourra prendre sa place. C'était de plus en plus compliqué chaque jour.

Stiles avait essayé de vivre sans lui. Des larmes tombaient de ses yeux. Il était seul et il se sentait terriblement vide. Il était déchiré de l'intérieur.

La lumière des réverbères illuminait la route luisante. Le jeune homme leva la tête, puis il regarda les quelques étoiles transperçant les nuages encore persistants. Au fond, il espérait que le loup-garou en fasse de même. Quelque part, il se sentait plus proche de lui et pouvait presque rêver l'entendre lui dire qu'il l'aimait encore plus qu'avant son départ. Mais il était désolé que tout cela se soit terminé avant même d'avoir commencé.

Stiles ne savait pas où aller. Sa jeep était en trop mauvais état pour l'emmener où que ce soit. Mais l'hyperactif était trop loin de chez lui pour rentrer à pied. La tempête s'abattait sur les rues, mais il restait toujours là. Contemplant et attendant que la pluie tombe et ses cris ne pourront pas le maintenir au sec. Du revers de la main, il essuya ses chaudes larmes. Il ne se laissera pas se noyer, quand le torrent l'emportera il continuera de se battre. Les nuages s'assombrissaient et le tonnerre grondait, Stiles voyait les éclairs irradiaient ses iris.

Il commença à avancer sans vraiment connaitre sa destination, mais il suivait son instinct.

Le monde l'encerclait et il avait l'intention de le faire déguerpir. Stiles se serait bien vu repeindre le ciel pour mieux se préserver, recouvrant le gris de bonnes intentions. À présent, il ne pouvait plus revenir sur ce qu'il avait fait. Stiles savait qu'il était trop tard pour s'arrêter, les ombres lointaines dansaient autour de lui. Rien n'ira jamais bien… et il savait qu'il avait raison. Son état était déplorable.

Il aurait voulu se confier à son meilleur ami, mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Mais Scott et sa meute ne l'abandonneraient pas derrière à la traine, quand les murs de son âme s'effondreront ?

Tout ce temps perdu à attendre le bon moment pour dire ce qu'il ressentait. Si Derek savait qu'il avait simplement essayé de lui dire qu'il avait besoin d'être à ses côtés. Et le voilà ici, devant le loft de Derek, sans lui. Oui, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il était parvenu à trouver le chemin le menant à l'ancien appartement du loup-garou. C'était le seul endroit qu'il connaissait pour être isolé. Il se sentait si perdu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y faire ? Il était conscient que cet amour était réel, mais pourtant il ne savait plus comment ressentir ses émotions.

Ils auraient dû se dire au revoir sous une pluie battante, et Stiles se serait effondré tandis que Derek s'éloignerait. Et le fils du shérif lui aurait hurlé de rester.

Stiles n'oublierait jamais le jour de leur rencontre dans les bois de Beacon Hills. Le jour où leurs regards se sont croisés, quand son cœur s'était emballé et son souffle s'était coupé brusquement. Depuis cet instant, il n'avait jamais cessé de ressentir ce frisson lui parcourant l'échine. Les mots de Liam crachaient dans son crâne. « Il est parti et tu ne lui as rien dit Stiles ! ». Oui ce soir-là, Stiles n'avait jamais pu trouver les mots pour lui dire : « reste ». Ce banal mot qu'il n'avait pas été fichu d'avouer.

Le fils du shérif fouillait dans ses poches pour trouver son trousseau de clés. Il était trempé sur le palier de la porte d'entrée de ce cher Derek Hale. Bien sûr, l'humain ne s'était pas séparé du double des clés du loft du loup-garou et il n'en serait jamais capable de toute manière. Il tourna la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la lourde porte coulissante. L'hyperactif se faufila à l'intérieur pour se réchauffer un peu. Il était gelé par ses vêtements mouillés coller à sa peau. Il referma l'entrée et se dirigea vers le séjour après avoir retiré ses chaussures imbibées d'eau. S'il restait avec ses habits sur le dos, il allait tomber malade sans peine. Alors il retira son gilet à capuche et le jeta au sol. De toute façon personne ne pourrait lui reprocher de dégueulasser l'appartement de Derek.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux histoire de se recoiffer un peu, puis il souffla de manière exagérée.

\- Pourquoi je suis venu chez toi ? demanda Stiles d'une voix blanche.

Quand soudain l'œil de l'hyperactif fut attiré par un petit cadre couché sur un buffet. Intriguer, il avança lentement vers l'objet. Puis il souleva le cadre et son cœur tressaillit. Une photo. C'était une photo de la meute souriant de bonheur. Ils étaient tous dessus. Stiles regarda le visage rayonnant de Derek et ces souvenirs revinrent à la vie. Il se souvint de leurs disputes puériles et les plaquages aux murs. Ses lèvres se pincèrent. Il pouvait encore entendre les fois où Derek faisait son grincheux de service. Stiles se souvint des petites choses simples, il y repensait à s'en faire mal. Mais la seule chose qu'il souhaitait par-dessus tout oublier… c'était son départ. Le nombre incalculable de coups de téléphone superflus. Il perdait peut-être son temps, mais qu'importe.

* * *

Un jour vous vous réveillez et vous savez que quelque chose à changer. Vous savez que vous êtes à un tournant de votre vie. Vous pouvez choisir de continuer à avancer, ou bien de faire demi-tour. Tout simplement parce c'est à vous de déterminer quel est la meilleure route à suivre. Mais parfois nous perdons de vu la voie où nous nous étions dessiné, nous gommons tout et nous revoilà à la page blanche. Vous pensiez avoir tiré un trait à l'encre indélébile sur vos erreurs pour ne pas oublier d'où vous venez. Pourtant malgré tous vos efforts vous êtes bloqué au carrefour du destin. Vous réfléchissez longtemps et parfois vous tournez même en rond autour de ce bon vieux rond-point. Il n'y a aucun panneau pour vous diriger et vous êtes libre de prendre votre propre direction. Les chemins sont faits pour aller là où vous le souhaitez, qu'elles soient faites de boues, de terres, de pavés, ou de goudrons elles vous y emmèneront toujours. Parfois vous rencontrez des obstacles qui vous barreront la route, mais vous passerez au-dessus. Et si vous vous sentez perdu, ce n'est pas grave parce que si vous doutez, laissez-vous guider par votre cœur.

* * *

Derek fixait les mouvements millimétrés des essuies-glasses repoussant l'eau de pluie sur son pare-brise. Il rentrait à Beacon Hills. Il rentrait à la maison. Tout irait bien désormais. Tout irait un mieux. Ses mains se resserraient autour de son volant. Il se souvint du jour où il était revenu à Beacon Hills pour la première fois depuis l'incendie, pour retrouver sa sœur Laura. La première fois où par le plus grand des hasards il avait rencontré ce gamin hyperactif accompagné de son ami dans sa propriété. Cet humain qui restait toujours loyal envers ses amis. Gardant sans arrêt cette positivité débordante et le courage de prendre de lourdes décisions pour protéger les personnes qui lui étaient chers. Avant lui, Derek n'avait nulle part où s'enfuir, rien à quoi se raccrocher. Il avait fait trop d'efforts pour abandonner cette meute. Les dents serrées, il se demandait si Stiles pourrait lui pardonner un jour cette erreur. Si l'humain lui demandait de rester en ville, il resterait, il resterait à jamais. Il refusait de le perdre à nouveau comme il avait refusé de le perdre lorsque Stiles était sous l'emprise du Nogitsune.

Quand il arriva enfin à Beacon Hills, il était déjà bien trop tard pour espérer voir le jeune homme. Il ne pouvait pas se pointer comme ça après plus d'un mois d'absence. Derek refusait de brusquer les choses, alors il se dirigeait vers le seul endroit où il pourrait se sentir chez lui, son loft.

Lorsqu'il termina de se garer devant son appartement, il sortit en vitesse de sa voiture pour s'abriter à l'intérieur afin de ne pas être trempé sous cette tempête. Il ne prit même pas le temps de chercher sa valise dans le coffre. Il attrapa ses clés et entreprit d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Il hésita un instant, il savait qu'en franchissant cette entrée il ne trouverait que sa solitude. Il referma ses paupières avant de faire coulisser la porte.

À l'instant où il passa la porte toutes ses peurs refirent surface. Le feu, la mort, la tristesse, la douleur, le doute, la solitude et enfin la colère. Le seul sentiment qu'il connaissait et qui le rendait plus fort. Sa vie n'avait jamais laissé de la place pour l'amour. Mais aujourd'hui il en avait plus que besoin.

Relevant la tête lentement, Derek profita d'un dernier silence avant de rouvrir les yeux. L'expression sur son visage se transforma à la vue du tableau qui se trouvait face à lui. Sa respiration se coupa, son cœur se contracta, son corps se raidit et ses yeux restèrent paralysés. Les lèvres entre ouvertes montraient à quel point il était totalement surpris.

Contre toute attente, son loft n'était pas vide. Il n'y avait aucune lumière pour percer l'obscurité de la pièce. Mais une silhouette se dessinait au fond du séjour alors que l'averse inondait les vitres, c'est à ce moment qui le regarda dos à lui. Des chaussures et un gilet rouge trempés au sol. Derek retint son souffle. Il lui apparaissait comme un rêve. Une multitude de question se posait simultanément, mais une seule comptait réellement. Pourquoi Stiles se trouvait seul dans son appartement dans cet état ?

Le jeune se retourna timidement. Ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau, de l'eau ruisselait encore de ses cheveux aplatis par la pluie. Il ne savait pas à quel point il le trouvait magnifique même ainsi. Lorsque Derek le regardait, Stiles vit le pardon et la vérité brillaient dans yeux verts. Ils s'immobilisèrent l'un et l'autre sans vraiment comprendre la situation. D'un côté, Derek n'avait pas imaginé revoir l'hyperactif si tôt et de l'autre Stiles ne savait plus s'il était au beau milieu d'un rêve. Le silence devint presque un supplice et la distance les séparant une véritable torture. Alors sans détacher leurs regards, ils s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre sans se hâter, comme pour savourer l'instant présent.

\- Est-ce que c'est un rêve ? demanda Stiles en murmurant.

\- Je n'en sais rien, chuchota Derek. Comment fais-tu pour savoir si s'en est un ?

Le fils du shérif redoubla d'efforts surhumains pour baisser ses yeux vers ses mains. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en priant pour que tout cela ne soit pas un rêve.

\- Je compte mes doigts, répondit-il. Nous avons toujours plus de doigts dans nos rêves.

\- Alors compte.

À chaque chiffre, Derek avança d'un pas vers Stiles. Leur respiration devint de plus en plus intense et courte au fur et à mesure de leur proximité. Derek ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'écouter l'incroyable musique que composer le cœur de Stiles en accélérant toujours un peu plus le rythme de ses battements.

\- Dix, termina l'hyperactif. Alors c'est réel ?

Une bouffée de chaleur envahit le corps tout entier de Stiles. Il déglutit bruyamment et ses mains étaient devenu moites sous le regard soutenu de Derek. C'était de la pure folie. Désormais le loup-garou lui faisait face en se tenant seulement à une dizaine de centimètres d'écart. Ils étaient capables de sentir le souffle irrégulier de l'autre.

Stiles se demandait si l'ex-alpha avait changé d'avis pour revenir à Beacon Hills. Toutes ces choses qu'il voulait lui dire ne sortaient pas. Il s'embrouillait avec les mots, Derek possédait le fil de ses pensées. L'hyperactif ne savait plus dans quelle direction aller.

\- Pourquoi Derek ?

Le visage du loup-garou devint incrédule.

\- Pourquoi es-tu parti sans dire au revoir ? poursuivit le fils du shérif la voix tremblante. Pourquoi ! Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais répondu à mes appelles ?!

C'était évident désormais, Derek comprit que le jeune homme ne lui pardonnerait pas cette erreur. Il devait sans doute le détester.

Stiles inspira avant reprendre, tout en essayent de lutter contre les larmes qui lui monter aux yeux.

\- Est-ce que tu t'es demandé ce que ça fait de devoir te laisser partir ? l'interrogea l'hyperactif.

Sa voix se brisa et sa gorge se noua.

\- Réponds-moi Derek ! le supplia-t-il.

\- Tu ne m'as pas retenu que je sache, répliqua le loup-garou.

L'humain en resta bouche bée.

\- Je… J'ai… J… J'ai essayé mais…, bégaya le plus jeune.

Derek écoutait le cœur de Stiles battre à tout rompre.

\- Alors dis-le, réclama Derek en se rapprochant un peu plus près.

\- Te dire quoi ? s'emporta le garçon. Te dire que j'ai été incapable de te retenir ? Te dire que je n'ai pas réussi à trouver les mots pour le faire ? Te dire que je n'arrive plus à dormir à cause de toi ? Te dire que je me sens si seul ou que je m'inquiète pour ta petite gueule d'égoïste ? Te dire que je me sens totalement perdu ? Te dire la façon dont tu me rends dingue ? Te dire que je mens à moi-même et à mes amis ? Te dire qu'il m'est impossible de t'oublier ? Te dire à quel point tu me manques ? Où tout simplement te dire que je suis incapable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi !

Stiles ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il pleurait déjà. Derek leva la main, l'hyperactif resta figer mais de son pouce, Derek recueillit la larme qui coulait sur la joue du fils du shérif. Ce dernier ouvrit ses lèvres, surpris par la douceur de son geste. Il leva les yeux et croisa les yeux verts de Derek qui se dilataient. Sa main était toujours posée sur son visage, et son cœur pulsé de plus en plus fort. Leurs regards se croisèrent, puis Stiles baissa les yeux ne sachant pas très bien ce qui se passait. Quand Derek plaça sa deuxième main sur la seconde joue rougie du jeune homme, Stiles regardait ses lèvres encore une fois. Il sentait que sa conscience et ses hormones entraient en conflit.

Il perdait tout contrôle et à sa plus grande surprise, Derek écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Stiles ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait, mais c'était impossible de s'arrêter. Il agrippa les cheveux ébène du loup-garou pour ne plus jamais le laisser s'échapper. Il n'y avait plus rien autour d'eux qui puisse rompre leur étreinte. Contre ses lèvres, Derek le sentit reprendre sa respiration. Leurs corps étaient comme enflammés. L'ex-alpha colla son front contre sien.

\- Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi, dit-il dans un souffle avant de ramener ses lèvres sur sa bouche.

Derek ne lâcha pas le visage aux joues écarlates de ses mains, puis il parsema ses lèvres de baisers.

\- Alors reste, l'implora Stiles enivré.

Soudain, Derek souleva Stiles par les hanches sans délaisser une seconde les lèvres du garçon et l'embarqua à l'étage.

Ils pourraient sans doute vous raconter dans les moindres détails leur première nuit passée ensemble. Ils pourraient sans la moindre hésitation vous dire qu'ils recommenceront. Ils pourraient très bien vous avouer qu'ils n'oublieront jamais cette soirée. Ils pourraient vous expliquer facilement que ce fut la meilleure décision de leur vie.

Tout simplement parce que ce jour-là, ils se sont réveillé et ils savaient que quelque chose avait changé. Qu'ils avaient choisi de continuer ensemble, en sachant que c'était la meilleure route à suivre. Que même s'ils avaient perdu de vu la voie pour laquelle ils étaient destinés, ils avaient tout gommé et les revoilà à une nouvelle page de leur vie. Pour la simple raison, qu'ils avaient fini par laisser leur cœur les guider l'un vers l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, sous les draps froissés de l'ancien alpha, Stiles regardait paisiblement le visage serein et endormi de son amant à ses côtés. La pluie avait cessé et les rayons du Soleil illuminaient la pièce d'une extrême douceur. Le sourire de Stiles s'allongea lorsque Derek ouvrit lentement ses paupières. Il fut immédiatement hypnotisé par ses yeux verts qui enflammaient les siens. Stiles jurait que les yeux de Derek pétillaient de joie, l'hyperactif rougi rien qu'en repensant à la nuit dernière. Lorsque Stiles contemplait Derek ainsi, il sut qu'il l'aimait encore un peu plus qu'hier. Ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sourire davantage. Il n'aurait plus jamais à lui dire adieu, alors il entre-ouvrit ses lèvres et lui dit tendrement :

\- Hello.

* * *

J'espère que vous apprécier cette fin ? En tout cas je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !


End file.
